


the power of instagram (and a well timed thirst trap)

by sebastian2017



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Peter lets himself get peer pressured by MJ and Harry into starting an Instagram account for Spidey. And then by Johnny into posting a thirst trap on it. Which leads to him realizing that maybe he's been flirting with Johnny this whole time? Because maybe he has a crush on Johnny?Peter misses the simple days when all he had to worry about was Doc Ock and math homework.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 18
Kudos: 412
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for MCU Rarepairs Bingo, square 'social networks'
> 
> CW: food

"You should have a social media presence!" 

Peter is just trying to get some chemistry homework done in peace, but, of course, when can Peter Parker get anything done in peace? He, MJ, and Harry are cooped up here in a tiny study room, trying to make sense of all their readings before midterms and living off vending machine snacks. Not really the time Peter wants to be thinking about social media. But he's due for a study break soon anyway and he has a feeling MJ won't accept 'trying to memorize formulas' as a valid excuse for not listening to her new idea, so he puts his pencil down and turns to her. 

"I already have social media, MJ. You follow me on all of them, in case you've forgotten," Peter points out. 

"No, no, not you. Spidey," she clarifies. "Spidey should have a social media presence." 

Peter stares blankly at her for a moment, waiting for when she breaks and admits that it was just a big joke and that of course she thinks that's a silly idea, because it is a very silly idea. But she doesn't, so Peter has to actually say out loud that the very silly idea is a silly idea. (Maybe their brains are more dead from studying than they'd thought.) "I hate to break it to you, but the secret part is the most important half of having a secret identity." 

MJ rolls her eyes, as though it's really Peter who is being ridiculous right now. "You don't have to put your name on it, obviously, and you can post stuff with your mask on. But I think it'd be good! An Instagram where you post some of those shots you might have sold to Jameson or community updates. Maybe a Twitter that one of us could help run so you can give people a heads up when a part of the city is about to become a battle zone. Or share memes. Both!" 

"MJ's right, it would help your brand," Harry agrees. 

"I don't do the Spidey stuff for my 'brand' or to be popular or whatever," Peter insists. "I do it because it's the right thing to do. I don't need a thousand followers online boosting my ego for that," 

"Please, Peter, we could get you way more than a thousand followers," Harry scoffs. 

"One well publicized thirst trap and you're looking at a million. Easy." MJ nods. "Besides, even if you don't care about numbers, you should care about your brand. Think of how much easier your job would be if half the city didn't think you were a menace because of the Bugle. Put up some pictures of you saving a cat from a tree every once in a while, share some memes so people see you're human, stuff like that and you can definitely start getting more people to see that you're the good guy in all of this." 

That... actually makes sense, as much as Peter hates to admit it. He lets out an annoyed sigh and grabs the bag of chips to angrily chew for a few seconds, before shrugging. "I  _ guess  _ you're right. I wouldn't even know where to start, though." 

"Well, that's why you have us," MJ says simply. She reaches over to grab Peter's phone and starts typing away at it, angling the screen towards Harry so he can give his input as well. 

Peter frowns. "...how do you know my phone password?" 

"Oh, please, Pete," is all she answers, which isn't reassuring at all. 

A way too long study break later, Peter now has an official Spider-Man page and a Twitter set up. It had taken a while to find a username that was available (seriously, why would someone have taken the username 'realspiderman' when they clearly weren't?!) but they'd managed to snag 'yourfriendlyneighbor', which Peter was content enough with. Especially considering he hadn't really wanted to make this page in the first place. The entire process of setting them up is mostly just Harry and MJ being very excited with Peter's phone while he looked over their shoulders and occasionally nodded to show approval. (Not that he thinks they would have been stopped even without his approval.) 

"I'll look into how to get you verified on both pages, but congratulations. Spider-Man has officially joined the 21st century," Harry says, handing him his phone back. 

"Gee, thanks." Peter rolls his eyes. He knows a backhanded compliment when he sees one. He's the king of backhanded compliments! "What should my first post be?" 

Predictably, they bicker about that for a while. Or, more accurately, MJ and Harry bicker about it for a while, as Peter tries to get back to his readings and occasionally vetoes one of the suggestions. (Seriously, he's supposed to be a role model for kids, he can't post nudes on his official instagram. What the hell are MJ and Harry thinking?!) By the time they finally give up on studying and pack up to go home, Spidey has his first post up on Instagram, which is just a dumb selfie he'd once taken on a rooftop in the middle of patrol. He can't even remember why he'd taken it - probably as a wordless, snappy reply to a friend asking why he'd been late to something or the other - but it's up for the rest of the world now, along with a caption courtesy of Harry, which just says '<<<new york rooftop lighting'. 

It's ridiculous, but Peter doesn't expect much to come of it. MJ had also made sure to follow all the superheroes she knows are online with it, but Peter doubts they'll pay much attention to the follow. He can only imagine how many fake accounts there are out there, not to mention all the fan accounts. Peter goes home that day, blissfully unconcerned with the whole situation and simply waiting for it to blow over. To be honest, Peter was just being foolish to think it could blow over so easily. He probably deserves everything he has coming for being so foolish in the first place. Because not only does he expect it to just blow over, but he also makes no effort to change the account's password as soon as he's away from MJ and Harry. No, instead, like an absolute fool, he goes home and leaves the password just the same, giving MJ and Harry access to it without his being around to veto all their nonsense. 

Peter wakes up in the morning to a stream of notifications on both his phones, his personal one and the burner phone he uses for his superheroing. His personal phone is mostly just texts from MJ and Harry, rejoicing that they'd managed to get him a verified checkmark and suggesting future posts. (Also one text from Aunt May reminding him him they're meeting for dinner later that week, bless her.) That's mildly annoying, but in the best friend kind of way he's come to expect from the two of them. No, his real concern is his Spidey phone. 

Unfortunately, having gotten his checkmark verification means all the heroes his account had followed yesterday hadn't just ignored him like they might any regular fan account. They'd all followed him back, actually, which had made every superhero fan in the world want to follow him as well, until suddenly, he's got several tens of thousands of followers and many, many texts from his superhero acquaintances about his new accounts. There's a few unexpected ones, like Matt and Luke, who are both teasing him for acting so in line to his brand as the young and hip superhero in the city. The many messages from Deadpool, with suggestions of memes to share and superhero porn parody accounts to follow, are also expected. Just like the many messages from Johnny Storm, though he didn't think it would end up being quite so many messages in a row. They provide him with a great deal of entertainment over his morning coffee. 

{sms from: Fire Hazard} Web-head!! I've been told you have social media now. Welcome to the 21st century.   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} I am a little disappointed to have my 'Spiderman is secretly an immortal 400 year old ancient man in a college student's body' theory, but I'll take it.    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} I am VERY excited to see your meme game on Twitter.    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} I have so many suggestions. I have Spiderman meme suggestions. Spider suggestions. Man suggestions. So many quality memes I can suggest, man.    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} Oh man, not to mention all the thirst traps you can post on your Insta now. Please post thirst traps.    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} Let the world see those spider abs.    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} But not too often, I don't need that much competition.    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} Like enough for everyone to think 'wow Johnny Storm has hot friends' but not enough for anyone to think 'wow Johnny Storm isn't the hottest superhero in NYC'   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} (Not that anyone should think that considering it's clearly not true, but some people are kind of silly sometimes.)

It's all made even more ridiculous when Peter looks at all the time stamps and realizes they were sent within three minutes of each other. God. Peter wishes he had the Fantastic Four kind of life. Never worrying about homework, never worrying about how to pay rent, no Daily Bugle trying to tarnish his reputation, the energy and freetime to send such a ridiculous chain of texts. What Peter wouldn't give for that. Still, though, at least he gets to be the working man's hero. That's how Peter always tries to look at it. 

As usual, Peter's running on little sleep and not nearly enough time to get everything done, so he just tucks his Spidey phone into his front pocket as he heads out the door and doesn't actually get to replying until he's riding the subway on his way to school. 

{sms to: Fire Hazard} If it makes you feel better, my friends sort of confiscated my belongings and started the accounts for me. So maybe I still am an old man in a young man's body.    
{sms to: Fire Hazard} Also, I will definitely not be posting any 'thirst traps' so don't worry. Your reputation is perfectly safe. 

Further proof that Johnny Storm has no responsibilities outside the FF and just spends his days lounging around their headquarters, Peter's phone dings with a reply as soon as he's back on the street with a phone signal and the time stamp is for only a minute or so after Peter's messages had gone through. 

{sms from: Fire Hazard} that does make me feel better. thanks, spidey :)   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} I will get a thirst trap out of you at some point, don't worry. We can call it a web trap or something. 

Peter doesn't even bother justifying that with a response. He has a midterm to get to. He needs every brain cell he has right now to pass it and extended conversations with Johnny Storm are a proven way of burning right through said brain cells. He turns his phone off completely when he goes into the test, which ends up being one of his smartest ideas in a while. When he comes back out, he's mentally exhausted and wondering if he should start planning for how to graduate on time if he fails this exam. Just like any exhausted student after an exam, Peter heads straight to the student union and finds a couch by the food court to curl up on and scroll through memes until his brain starts recuperating function. As his screen comes on again, several notifications from Johnny come in all at once. 

{sms from: Fire Hazard} Don't ignore me :(   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} It's a good idea! We don't have to call it a web trap   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} we can think of something else   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} c'mon, spidey, do it for the fans. think of how happy you'll make half of new york

Peter sees that Johnny's tagged him in something on Instagram, which he's almost too afraid to check. This should be interesting. It's public, so it can't be too bad, but Peter still looks around before opening it, lest he accidentally scar someone's eyes with an indecent picture of Johnny Storm. (Truth be told, most other people would probably be happy to see it, but Peter doesn't want to explain what he's doing opening up Johnny Storm nudes in public.) Like he'd suspected, the post he'd been tagged in is Johnny lounging in a hot tub, maybe naked or maybe not? There's certainly not a stitch in sight in the picture. Johnny's visible until just below his hips, where the rest of him is concealed by the jets and bubbles of the hot tub. 

It's a sexy picture, Peter has to admit. He has eyes. Anyone with half a brain can see that Johnny's a painfully attractive man. Still, Peter thinks the whole concept of posting pictures like these on the internet are ridiculous. He gets enough attention on the street as Spider-Man, he doesn't need to add to it. He's not sure how Johnny can even manage to post these things without being horrifically embarrassed. Peter is embarrassed enough on his behalf. More so when he reads the caption. 

{blazingjstorm: Did everyone see that my man @yourfriendlyneighbor just joined Instagram? Everyone go give him a follow and tell him to give the people what they want: regular Spidey thirst traps. If you're a little confused as to how to do it, Web Head, they look like this and I'm happy to go give you an in person tutorial.}

Predictably, all the comments on Peter's singular post are people asking him to respond to Johnny with a shirtless pic of his own. Day one of having a social media presence for Spider-Man and Peter's already going insane. To make matters worse, before he can click out of all these tabs and go hide in shame, MJ's managed to creep up on him and snatch his phone from his hands. So much for his spidey senses. Peter yelps and turns around to face her.

"Give it back!" he insists, trying to grab it from her hands. He could snatch it up with his webs, he's sure, but without extra help from Spidey, MJ just knows well enough to dodge his attempts. 

"In a sec, Peter. What's this you're looking at?" she asks, smirking down at him. She clearly already knows, but Peter's sure it's far more satisfying to see in person and from Peter's account. Not to mention on the phone where she can scroll through his private messages with Johnny. "Well, now you definitely have to respond with a thirst trap of your own." 

"No, I most certainly do not," Peter insists. He manages to grab his phone back and convinces himself that it's because he's fast and clever and not because MJ decided to have some mercy on him. 

"Aww, you should, though. It'll be fun! And you definitely have the body for it, with all those muscles from fighting crime." She reaches down and pats his pecs to demonstrate, because apparently this is the sort of relationship they have. 

"I get stressed out enough when I lose a glove or have a tear in my suit. Showing that much of myself is kind of the opposite of what I'm trying to do," Peter points out, grimacing. 

MJ rolls her eyes at him. "We can do it up against a plain wall. Mask still on or cut off below the collarbones. Stuff like that. No one at all is going to find out your secret identity just because you're flirting with Johnny in public now." 

"Flirting?" Peter repeats, outraged. "I'm not flirting with Johnny! And what do you mean 'now'? MJ!" 

"Oh sure, totally not flirting. Whatever you want to call it, Pete. I'm just saying, the rest of us have eyes." She laughs. "Come to think of, the two of you  _ are  _ both ridiculous enough to flirt without realizing it..." 

"I'm not, Johnny and I don't, I-" Peter sputters around for a bit before leaning back against the wall with a horrified look on his face. Now that he thinks about it... "Oh my, God. MJ. MJ, I think Johnny and I have been flirting with each other for months." 

"Months? Peter, sweetie, more like since the second the two of you met," she corrects. "God, you really had no idea, you poor thing. C'mon, let's get you a burger and fries and call Harry in. This situation clearly needs backup." 

Peter lets himself be manhandled towards the food court and lets MJ order whatever she wants for him. He's too busy reevaluating every interaction he's ever had with Johnny to have much of an opinion. Actually... Now that he thinks about it, this does make a lot of sense. It definitely explains a lot as to why Sue and Richard always exchanged weird looks when the five of them teamed up. And he and Johnny  _ did  _ text with an awful lot of emojis. Oh boy. They were definitely flirting. For a while. God, did Johnny know? Was he doing it on purpose or did it just sort of happen, like with Peter? Wait. Does Peter have a crush on Johnny? Oh, hell, he has no idea. Is this just a thing they do? A friendly little banter in their friendship? Should they have started dating ages ago? 

He sits there in horrified silence for a while, just shoveling french fries into his mouth and reevaluating everything he's ever known. MJ, predictably, finds this entire scenario as funny as can be and takes several not so sneaky pictures of him eating his fries with his thousand yard stares. Probably to send to Harry. God, he hopes it's just to send to Harry. He could see her involving his Aunt May in all this and she would never stop teasing him about this. Does she know that he and Johnny have been flirting this entire time? Does everyone except him know? Peter lets out a loud groan and hides his face away in his hands. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asks. 

"Because this is pretty hilarious. Sorry, Pete." MJ doesn't sound sorry in the slightest. 

Nor does Harry when he comes up to their table and pulls up a chair. "There he is! The world's dumbest genius. How are you dealing with this unexpected news that the rest of us have known all along?" 

"I just... I mean..." Peter grumbles and peeks out from behind his fingers. "Is it even flirting if I didn't realize? Does that count?" 

"You know.... Normally, I'd say no. But you're my best friend and I love tormenting you, not to mention what you and Johnny have been doing since day one is pretty obvious and it's kind of the saddest thing in the world that you didn't notice," Harry says, helping himself to some of Peter's fries. 

"I can't have a crush on Johnny. That's so.... Ugh." Peter groans again, because really, what else is there to say about this situation? He hopes Johnny was in an equally confused state about all of this and that he's going through a similar experience with his friends right now. No fair if Peter's the only one to suffer. 

"Johnny would definitely be a difficult boyfriend to have, but you know, I think the two of you would be pretty cute together," MJ assures him. "There's only one thing you can do now." 

"What's that?" Peter asks, looking up at her hoping foolishly that they'll have actual advice to offer him. 

MJ slides his phone across the table to him. "Post a thirst trap and tag him in it." 

"Absolutely not! I have dignity." 

****

To no one's surprise, Peter posts the thirst trap later that same evening. Because he is the biggest clown in the world and he's pathetically susceptible to MJ and Harry's peer pressure. It's kind of sad, really. He hopes no one will ever approach him to make anti peer pressure PSAs for kids, because he'd feel like a total hypocrite. And he'll forever have the evidence of his weakness publicized on Instagram, teasing him in his darkest moments. (Because somehow, Peter is sure the situation would just be way more awkward if he tried to delete it and pretend it had never happened. 

As far as thirst traps go, it's probably pretty mild. Honestly, compared to what Johnny had posted, he might as well be a nun. It's him, with his spidey mask on, but the suit down around his waist. He's still wearing the compression sports tank he always wears underneath his suit, so he's not even half naked, but he's very clearly posing so his muscles look the best they can. The captain tags Johnny and says 'this is the best you're getting', then a whole row of spider and water drop emojis. (Upon MJ's insistence.) Harry and MJ had both not even tried to heckle him into taking the tank top off, probably because they know this is as good as they're getting. Peter hadn't even been able to press the post button. He'd chickened out so many times in just a few minutes, MJ had just taken the phone from his hands and posted it herself. 

He'd ordered the two of them to stay at his apartment afterwards, since he's sure Johnny will start messaging any second now and there's no way he's going through that on his own. Even though Peter's apartment is the worst heated out of the three of them and always has the worst (read: cheapest and suspicious tasting) snacks out of all of them, they agree and the three of them camp out in his living room for homework and TV until it's time for Peter to head out patrolling. Peter's not sure who's more excited when his phone dings with a notification. There's yelping and yelling from all three of them and Peter's phone gets skidded around the coffee table in everyone's hurry to grab it. 

"It's my phone!" Peter reminds them, managing to reach it with his fingertips and sticking to it so they won't get any ideas of stealing it from him. "Not to mention my social life. I think I should be the first one to check the messages." 

"You're also the one who flirted with one of the city's most eligible bachelors for ages without doing anything about it. I'm not sure that phone will do you any good in your hands," Harry points out. 

"You're mean. The both of you," Peter mumbles. But he knows they're right, so he relents and changes how he's sitting, just enough so that they can read over his shoulder as he opens up the texts from Johnny. They first one is just a screenshot of Peter's text with a long string of shocked emojis, but the rest of the messages start coming in rapidly, as is often the case with Johnny. Having learned from previous times, Peter preemptively sticks himself to his phone so they can't take it and reply on his behalf without his full approval. 

{sms from: Fire Hazard} I didn't think I'd actually manage to convince you!    
[sms from: Fire Hazard} Not that I'm not pleased. Trust me, I am very pleased   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} looking good there, Spidey   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} you definitely don't skip chest day   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} no peek under the tank though? :(

Harry laughs next to his ear as he leans in closer to read it. "I can't believe your texts look like this and you still had no idea that the two of you were flirting." 

"In my defence, they don't always look like this," Peter says, pouting a little. Sure, they all have a point, but he doesn't appreciate being the collective joke for being a little thick headed! 

"So if we take your phone right now and scroll through the message history, they won't all look like this?" MJ asks dubiously. 

Which... Okay, fair point. "Aaaanyway, what should I reply? Fuck, see, now I'm overthinking it, because I know what I'm doing! Back when I didn't realize I was flirting, I was way better at it." 

"This is such a classic Parker situation. Just tell him he has to buy you dinner before you let him see under there or something like that," Harry suggests. 

"No way!" Peter almost squeaks in horror at the suggestion that he be so straightforward. After all, he's still not sure if Johnny knows they're flirting. Or if this is just Johnny being Johnny. "I'm not texting him that." 

"Ugh. This is why you accidentally flirt with someone for months on end, but never actually get a date. You're Spider-Man. You should be going on so many dates, you never have time to sleep!" Harry insists. 

"I already don't have time to sleep. That's just a side effect of the patrolling," Peter points out. 

"Yeah, well..." He shrugs. "Not sleeping for more fun reasons, I mean. So is asking him out completely out of the picture? Even in a less suggestive way?" 

"Completely out of the picture," Peter agrees. "I don't even know if he likes me that way. He could just be like this with everyone. I'm not going to make things awkward between us! Supervillains don't really care about things being awkward between the superhero team-ups. They just... you know. Attack. And we have to be at our best. No bad blood or anything." 

"No offence, dude, but superhero relationship drama is the best part of superheroes. But fine, fine. We won't ask him out until you're sure he's not as dumb as you are," Harry promises. 

"Hey!" Peter protests. "I'm not dumb, I'm just... busy." 

"Sure. Well, maybe Johnny is busy, too. Who knows." Harry shrugs. "So that's a no on asking him out. Can we at least flirt a little on the reply?" 

"I think he was going to do that no matter what we said, Harry. Flirting just comes naturally to Johnny and Peter," MJ reminds him. 

"First of all, there's no we about it," Peter is quick to say, before they start getting any more crazy ideas. "Second, it's not all we do! But yeah, I guess we can include a little flirting in the reply. Maybe even a winky face." 

"A winky face. These are exciting times!" MJ explains, laughing. 

Peter ignores them and just focuses on drafting his reply for Johnny. It's several times more stressful than it needs to be with MJ and Harry reading over his shoulder, but Peter just decides to write like he always would. MJ and Harry do kind of have a point that their usual conversations seem a lot like flirting to begin with. Just doing what he always does must be a halfway decent plan, because MJ and Harry approve of his texts without much bickering and Peter just sends it before texting a friend gets any more complicated. It's hard to do with MJ and Harry trying to text for him, so Peter has to end hopping up onto the ceiling and texting from there. 

It's ridiculous that this is how he's living in his own house, but he should have known it would come to this when he called his friends over. They keep whining down from the couch, trying to get him to come down and show them the constant stream of messages. Peter is perfectly content to ignore them and just spends a while up on the wall, texting back and forth with Johnny until he very suddenly bids him farewell with the warning that he has to go off onto Fantastic Four business. Which usually means Peter has to be on standby, because who knows what that means. There could be aliens raining down on the city any second now. 

Peter hops back down in front of MJ and Harry. By now, they'd given up and were just busy playing games on their phones to keep entertained and avoid their homework. It should be weird, but actually, it's a pretty standard hang out between them to simply have two of them hang out on the couch while Peter is on the ceiling or walls trying to avoid them. Yeah, maybe it's not the most normal of friendships, but Peter's chance at normal friendships had been ruined the day he was bitten by that radioactive spider. 

"Well, Johnny's gone out to fight monsters or whatever," Peter informs them ."I'm going to get my suits on. I'm probably going to need it soon. And if not, I'll start patrol early. Sorry. But the two of you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, of course." 

"Please, Petey, your apartment is freezing cold. I barely come here when there's good gossip to be discovered, I'm definitely not staying when there's not. It's way too cold here," Harry insists, shaking his head. 

"Yet another reason you should get Johnny as a boyfriend. Instant heating," MJ suggests. 

Peter rolls his eyes. "Not happening. All right, go ahead and leave, I'll see you both tomorrow. Unless I end up teleported to an alternate dimension or something like that. You never know in this line of work." 

"Stay safe. Don't get abducted by aliens. Take Johnny out on a date. See you!" 

***

{sms to: Fire Hazard} Sorry, Johnny. I'm a classy guy. Can't go around exposing my nipple to everyone on Instagram.    
{sms to: Fire Hazard} Think of the Bugle headline afterward. 

{sms from: Fire Hazard} Well, doesn't have to be for all of Insta. You're more than welcome to send them to me ;)    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} Just so I can have an idea of what my New York competition is like   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} obviously 

{sms to: Fire Hazard} obviously   
{sms to: Fire Hazard} I dunno, Storm, I'm still a classy guy. Can't go around sending pics like that.    
{sms to: Fire Hazard} think of my reputation 

{sms from: Fire Hazard} all right, all right   
{sms from: Fire Hazard} maybe I can buy you some dinner or something and you'll rethink    
{sms from: Fire Hazard} sorry, spidey g2g :( FF duty calls 

{sms to: Fire Hazard} good luck! stay safe! kick butt!


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out the Fantastic Four duties Johnny had been called for are off planet, so even if he wanted to help, there's nothing Peter could have done. Not unless Peter finds himself a spaceship in the next half an hour and on the vigilante grad student budget? Yeah, no way. So as long as he's suited up anyway, Peter just starts his patrolling early and starts swinging around the city. New York, like every night, has plenty of petty crime for him to bust up. There aren't even any exciting crimes to stop, like a bank robbery or a car chase. 

(Peter, of course, does not advocate for bank robberies or car chases. But at least they make his nights a little more interesting.) 

A short while after 1 in the morning, Peter sits on a rooftop for a quick snack break with a slice of cheese pizza and a Red Bull to keep him running. He doesn't even have the smallest of Spidey senses tingling in his mind when someone comes up around behind him and goes to sit on the rooftop edge next to him. Peter doesn't even need to look over to see that it's Deadpool coming to join him for the midnight snack. This is almost part of their routine by this point. Peter takes another bite of his pizza and lazily waves over at Wade. 

"Hey, there. You out on a job or are you helping people?" Peter asks. "There's only one right answer to that, by the way. Only one that doesn't involve me having to arrest you and leave you at the police station." 

"Aww, Spidey, you're always so boring. How about I plead the fifth and we just have some fun midnight food between us two?" Wade suggests. 

Which sure, is fine. To be honest, Peter doesn't think he'll be sending Wade to the police station any time soon. He's just too tired and caught up in all these things to care much about that right now. Muggings might not be as exciting as a bank robbery, but a dozen muggings adds up to make him exhausted and sore from the occasional blows they'd been able to land on him. Plus, all this business with Johnny? Yeah, unless Wade went on a rampage through Times Square, Peter's not going to turn him in any time soon. "Pleading the fifth sounds fine to me. I see you brought your own tacos. You're like a boy scout, Wade. Always prepared." 

"I take offence to that. I'm way cooler than a boy scout. Scott Summers? That's a boy scout. Me? I'm just a guy who loves tacos. Every event is a BYOT as far as I'm concerned. And occasionally, it works out so that it doesn't look weird. But mostly? Mostly I'm just walking around with tacos all the time at events where it's totally not appropriate to bring tacos," Wade explains. 

Peter shakes his head fondly. That doesn't surprise him in the slightest. He doesn't know where Wade carries around all the things in his pockets, but he's also not eager to find out any time soon. He just holds his pizza up to tap against Wade's, a sort of cheers with their food. "Well, I'm glad you found me for my midnight snack. I mean, I'm not under any impressions that it was an accident. I know you pretty much stalk me for these things, but it's nice to have company." 

"Anytime, sweetcheeks. So I saw you opened up an Instagram account," Wade says. He waggles his eyebrows at Peter and, somehow, he can see it perfectly well through the mask. " _ And  _ I saw that pic you posted for dear old Human Torch. I've gotta say, I'm a little offended you didn't text me immediately. Would you post a picture of your muscles like that for me, Spidey? If I asked really nicely." 

"Uggggh. Why is everyone so obsessed with Instagram and thirst traps?" Peter complains, finishing the last of his pizza in one last, big bite and laying back on the roof in frustration. New York City rooftops are damp, gross, and uncomfortable, but Peter's at a point in life where he's starting to feel like nothing will do him as good as just banging his head up against the nearest hard surface a couple of times. 

Wade doesn't hesitate before laying down right next to him, though he still keeps eating his tacos and making a mess of it everywhere. "Aww, baby boy, don't get all caught up in this. What's been bugging you? Is it hard being so hot? Are all the thirsty comments starting to get to you?" 

"You don't need to sound so sympathetic," Peter mumbles sarcastically. "It's just... Are you going to go and tell everyone about what we say on the roof tonight?" 

"Of course not. My lips are sealed, baby boy. Come on, spill all the juicy details of the Spidey life. I want to hear every bit of it," Wade insists. He rolls over to his side and pushes himself up onto an elbow, looking like a teenage girl getting ready to gossip at a sleepover. 

"This isn't a gossip column in a magazine! This is my real life, Wade," Peter reminds him. He sighs. "So... did you know that Johnny and I flirt sometimes? Like... Maybe a lot of the times?" 

Wade stares at him blankly. He doesn't say anything as he finishes eating his taco, staring Peter dead in the eyes - somehow, despite both their masks - the entire time. After the last bite, Wade picks up a napkin to dab away the grease. Finally, he bursts into laughter. "Spidey. Sweetcheeks. You can't possibly be asking me that right now?" 

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny," Peter insists, pouting at him. 

"Because of course I know you and Johnny flirt. Everyone knows you and Johnny flirt. It's pretty much the one thing the two of you can be counted upon to do! Save the world, look good while doing it, and flirt a ton," Wade explains. "Are you seriously telling me you had no idea?" 

"No! I thought Johnny and I were just... you know. Friendly," Peter explains. It sounds foolish now that everyone's pointed it out to him. 

"Baby boy, if that's what you're like when you're being friendly, I'd hate to see you when you're actually trying to hook up with somebody." Wade chuckles. "And Johnny always flirted back! What did you think was going on there?" 

"I don't know! I thought he was being friendly, too. Like you. You're always flirting with me and we're just friends," he points out. 

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly a sign of normal behavior, now am I?" Wade shrugs. "If you were using me as evidence that you were doing something normal, that should have been your first sign that you were doing something completely not normal." 

"That's... yes. That's unfortunately very true. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Peter sighs. He's going to need to start reevaluating everything he's ever done. Clearly, he's not very good at judging his actions. "Apparently, I'm not very good at doing anything except swinging around on webs and beating up little criminals." 

"Aww, it's okay, Spidey. It's endearing, isn't it? I bet Johnny thinks it's cute, too. I assume you've talked to Johnny about it now that you've finally come to your senses?" he asks. Peter winces. That's... Well, is it more pathetic that he hasn't or that he hadn't even thought about it to begin with? Wade must see how Peter grows uncomfortable, because he just laughs again. "You're serious? You haven't even mentioned it to him?" 

"I mean, no?" Peter sighs. "We texted a little. Flirted like usual and I think he offered to take me on a date with him? But, you know, in the way we're constantly joking, so that I really have no idea if it's serious or not. Ugh, this is all weird and frustrating. Can't we just... send each other little check mark notes like in middle school and get a clear answer that way?" 

"You could have it delivered via flying spider or something. That's something you have, right? Flying spiders?" Wade procures a Baja Blast from somewhere and starts sipping on it, because clearly this situation just hadn't been absurd enough to begin with. "You've gotta talk to him about it, sweetcheeks." 

"Well, he's out on a mission in space right now anyway, so there's really not a lot I can do," he insists, 

Wade huffs a bit. He's invested in all this drama now, Peter can tell. "Do they not have phones in space? No matter, you can still reach him some other way. Or wait until he comes back to Earth. You've been flirting with him for ages without doing anything? I don't think waiting a little while longer is going to kill either of you." 

"You're right. I'll have a proper talk with him once he comes back. And, you know, hopefully it won't make things super awkward between us and lead to us not being able to work as an efficient team together, therefore messing up our battle plan, not defeating a monster, and letting this entire universe die," Peter rambles. And if that's not bad enough, something else dawns on him and he lets out a groan. "God... I'm taking relationship advice from Deadpool now. That doesn't look great for me, does it?" 

Wade is laughing as he stands up and stretches out his back, popping a couple of joints along the way. He pats Peter on the head affectionately. "It really doesn't, baby boy. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You've got to make me best man, though!" 

And with that, Wade jumps off into the night again and disappears, leaving Peter to clean up their trash and yell after him that he's not getting married and if he was, Wade still wouldn't be the best man. You know. Pretty much typical patrol shenanigans for someone like Peter. 

*** 

Like the semi-responsible young adult Peter is, he decides that he should have a talk with Johnny when he comes back. It's going to be painfully awkward, he's sure, as any talk about feelings is, but especially one where they've apparently been flirting for ages and oh boy... Peter's not sure what'll be more awkward. If Johnny's just as clueless as he is or if Johnny had been flirting on purpose this entire time. Either way, Peter's going to be embarrassed the entire time they talk. But he's going to do it anyway! No matter how embarrassing it is. Again, because he's a semi-responsible young adult. He'll figure it out. Somehow. 

He tries to keep positive about it. At least he'll be wearing his mask, so no one will be able to see how embarrassingly red he'll be all over. Also, maybe MJ and Harry will stop teasing him about this whole situation once he shows that he actually has plans to do something about it and not just stay in this strange limbo forever. 

Unfortunately, he doesn't actually give Johnny a heads up about any of it. Mostly because everything he has to say is definitely better said in person and not over the unreliable cross galactic messaging. Not saying anything in advance, though, means Johnny just goes on as normal. Which for them, of course, means their very obvious flirting. Which has now, apparently, moved onto their very public social media accounts in light of everything. Peter wishes he was surprised when he wakes up one morning and sees that Johnny has posted him in yet another post. This one of himself gazing out dramatically from the window of his spaceship, out towards stars and space. Peter really doesn't want to know who'd been roped into taking the picture for him. 

The caption is as suggestive as ever, with some sad emojis and broken hearts and Johnny lamenting 'Missing @yourfriendlyneighbor and his cute butt during these far away missions:( Superheroing: not always so fun!'. Peter's mostly impressed that they have enough of an internet connection for Instagram wherever they are, but the comments are just full of people either hitting on Johnny or deciding that Spiderman and the Human Torch are their favorite couple. They've been dubbed Spideytorch by a few of the fans in the comments and Peter's appalled to find that there are already entire accounts dedicated to them and their not even real (yet!) relationship. He's not sure if some people have too much time on their hands or if he's just busier than he'd ever realized with all his jobs and patrolling. Maybe running accounts for fake relationships is just what people do these days. 

MJ sends a screenshot of the post to their group chat, along with too many kissy emojis. So much for getting them to lighten up a bit on teasing him. 

In retrospect, Peter does agree it was a little ridiculous of him to never notice Johnny's flirting before. It all seems very obvious now. Not to mention his reciprocating. Peter is sure in a few years this will be one of those stories they tell that they know will always get a good laugh. Or something they refuse to talk about because it's too embarrassing. Definitely one of the two. He's not going to get impatient and have the conversation with Johnny over text just because all his friends are now texting him with screenshots and teases, but he does send him a quick message to ask when he thinks the team will be back and if they can talk when they do. Johnny replies promising they'll be back Thursday morning and that they can meet that same afternoon at their usual spot. He calls it a date. He probably has no idea how that gets Peter all tied up and feeling awkward inside, trying to make sense of all his feelings. Or maybe he does know. Maybe he knows perfectly well what he's doing and he just enjoys it. Peter doesn't really know what to believe about anything these days.

Thursday afternoon, Peter hitches a ride with a ferry over to the Statue of Liberty. He even packs a couple of bagels in a bag for Johnny, figuring he'll be missing the New York food after a stint in outer space. Peter certainly would. He arrives early, mostly because of the nerves. Johnny, like usual, shows up a few minutes late. Peter doesn't mind the extra wait. In fact, when he sees Johnny's flames approaching, he almost wishes he'd had some extra time to figure out what he's going to say. And how he won't feel like an absolute idiot while saying it. When Johnny comes to a landing next to him, Peter isn't actually any closer to finding an answer. Big shock there.

The first thing he does is hand Johnny the brown bag of bagels, which he accepts with an elated noise. He presses a kiss to the bag and then sits down carelessly next to Peter. "Web Head! Man, is it good to see you. Space is cool and all, but there's a shocking lack of Spider-Men. Which, considering how many of you there are running around here and hopping dimensions, you'd think would have changed by now. But nope. Not even one," Johnny says, shaking his head in disappointment. 

Peter laughs a little and shrugs. "Well. I'd be happy to fill in as the Space Spidey, if you and the team give me a ride to outer space. Kinda hard to do on my budget." 

"I'll talk to Reed about it immediately. Tell him it's a matter of national importance," Johnny promises solemnly. "Now, what did you wanna talk about?" 

"Right. So." Peter breathes in deeply and squirms uncomfortably where he's sitting. Is it hot under his suit? It feels hot. Oh boy, he's probably overheating. Halfway through talking to Johnny, he'll probably pass out and fall and won't that be horribly embarrassing for all of them. Oh boy. "I guess I should just get it over with? So, uh... My friends have brought to my attention the fact that we... flirt? Did you know that? Did you know that we flirt?" 

Johnny stares at him briefly, presumably to double check whether or not he's joking. And then he laughs so hard that he actually does fall off the statue and ends up needing to catch himself with his flames. When he douses himself and sits back down next to Peter, he's still chuckling. "Spidey... Are you really asking me that right now? I thought you were supposed to be as much of a genius as Reed? Yeah, I know we flirt. We're both pretty obvious about it. Did you not know we flirt?" 

"No!" Peter mumbles, horribly embarrassed about this whole thing. He didn't know it was possible for any one person to be this embarrassed. "I'd never thought about it before. I just sorta... did it. Ugh, I was hoping you were just as clueless as I was. It would have made this whole thing less embarrassing." 

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, Spidey. People aren't themselves around me. They get overwhelmed by my good looks and charm and just lose themselves. I'm sure the same thing happened to you," Johnny says, slinging an arm around Peter and sitting a little closer to him.

"I'm glad that all the G-Force from your space travel hasn't affected that lovely Johnny Storm humility," Peter grumbles. He rolls his eyes, but he actually doesn't mind it all that much. He even leans into Johnny a bit. And god, how had he not realized this before? It's startlingly obvious now that it had been called to his attention. "If you realized we were flirting all along, how come you never said anything about it?" 

Johnny shrugs. "I figured you did it with all your friends and I didn't want to make it weird. Or if not,that you just weren't ready to do anything about it. So which is it, Spidey? Routine or not being ready?" 

"Well... I definitely don't go around flirting with my other friends," he admits. "Or tagging them in suggestive Instagram posts. It was actually just... y'know, obliviousness." 

Johnny grins at him, as bright and charming as ever. "Well, lucky me, huh? So...Now that you're not quite as oblivious, feel like doing something about it? Because, Web Head, I can't think of a better welcome back to Earth than a date with the cutest web slinger I know." 

"Well... Good! I was a little slow, but I'm glad someone got me on the right track eventually. How does Saturday night sound? Maybe we can get dinner or something?" Peter suggests. And hopes that doesn't sound too awkward. It's been a pretty long time since Peter went on a date. Patrolling and school keeps him far too busy. Not like Johnny, who seems to be on dates and outings every other day. 

But Johnny's not put off. He just smiles and leans forward so he can roll up Peter's mask just enough to kiss his cheek. "Sounds like a plan. It's a date, Spidey." 

And with that, he grabs the bag of leftover bagels and flies off again, without a care in the world. Peter has to admit that he looks pretty cool while doing it. Anything looks pretty cool when it's done while on fire, probably. Peter is still a bit shocked that all of this happened in the first place and he takes a long moment to just sit, appreciate the New York skyline, and take it all in. Before hitching a ride back, Peter sends a text in their group chat, informing MJ and Harry that he has very exciting news and they should meet him at his apartment as soon as possible. He doesn't bother waiting for their reply, knowing that with everything that's been going on, there's not a chance in the world they'll miss this update, and then he swings off, grinning so wide that he's sure it can be seen through his mask. 

***

As usual, MJ and Harry serve to point out all the flaws in everything Peter does. They rejoice with his same level of excitement for about twenty seconds before MJ frowns and tugs him to sit back down. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares him down, as though he'll be able to read her mind. He just looks confused, but Harry seems to catch on and he exclaims an 'oh!' before hopping up to stare him down as well, looking equally disappointed. He wishes he had normal friends, not the sort who just stand and judge him while waiting for him to figure out all on his own what's wrong. 

"Unfortunately, I haven't gained telepathy in the last few hours, so you're going to have to do more than just staring at me disapprovingly if you want results," Peter points out. 

MJ gestures to his suit hanging up in a corner. And then when that doesn't bring Peter any sort of realization, she clarifies, "Are you planning on dating Johnny as Spidey? Going on dates and hooking up with your mask still on?" 

"Oh." Somehow, Peter hadn't thought of that. It's a pretty big thing to have missed, but then again, Johnny hadn't mentioned it either. Maybe they'd both just gotten caught up in the excitement of everything. "Damn. I'm going to have to tell him my secret identity, aren't I?" 

"It'd be pretty hard to date each other otherwise," MJ agrees. 

"Ugh." Peter groans and tosses himself dramatically on his couch. So unfair. Why can't he just score a date and call it a day? All this having to put in extra thought and consider all the risks and possible rewards is not fun at all. 

"This is the price for superheroing, buddy," Harry says, as though he can read Peter's thoughts. He pats his head encouragingly. 

"I like having my identity be secret. It's safer that way," Peter laments. "Every person that knows just adds to everyone's risk." 

"Johnny's a superhero. I'm sure he can take care of himself. It's not like telling a civilian," MJ encourages. 

"And he plays the dumb and handsome look pretty well, but he's not an idiot," Harry agrees. "He'll be able to keep a secret. Especially one this big." 

"I hope you're right. Man, you two should have just left me living in my ignorance. It was a lot easier back then." Peter sighs. 

"We'll see how you feel in a few days when you get to have a hot boyfriend. Besides, it was getting impossible to bear, watching you be so clueless." 

"Though he'll probably find some other thing to be weirdly clueless about. That's just the Parker way." 

"Hey!" 

***

By the time Saturday evening comes around, Peter's not feeling much better about the whole thing. He's excited to have a date with Johnny, of course, but there's the unavoidable pre first date jitters. Not to mention the extra added nerves of knowing that he's going to have to tell Johnny his secret identity before this whole thing can move forward. He's pretty sure normal people don't have to deal with this sort of thing when going on first dates. (Of course, normal people don't get to have a phone filled with superhero contacts or experience the thrill of soaring through the New York skies, so it's a fair trade off. Just barely, though.) 

They'd agreed to meet up at Yancy Street. Neither of them had made any mention as to where they might go after and Peter's unsure if that's Johnny's offer to stay in where no one will see them, or if it's simply Johnny's acknowledgement that they can't really make any plans until they've acknowledged the elephant in the room. Either way, Peter shows up in his suit, though he also carries along a backpack with a change of clothes. He's hoping he and Johnny can go out and have a normal date. He really is. He just... prepares himself for any possibility. 

What if Peter's just a disappointment? Sure, Johnny might enjoy a bit of flirting with Spiderman and he might even like the thought of going out on a date with him. But Spiderman is cool. He's brave and funny and witty and everyone in the city either wants him or wants to be him. But Spiderman isn't Peter. Peter's just... a nerdy, awkward kid who works too many hours between labs and the Bugle and doesn't sleep enough. Sure, Peter has his moments when Spidey peeks through, but so much of that is just the extra jolt of confidence he gets from putting on the costume and playing a character. Johnny's just Johnny. The Human Torch and Johnny Storm are inseparable. Nothing at all like Spiderman and Peter. He'll be disappointed once Peter takes off the mask. No doubt about it. 

Peter just keeps psyching himself out the entire trip to Yancy Street and by the time he swings up towards the building's entrance, he's half tempted to turn around and go home. He can tell Johnny there was a Spidey emergency on the way or something. Or just ignore his messages for a while, lay low, and claim he'd been sucked into a different dimension. Yes, that's a good plan. The more he thinks about it, the more it seems like a good idea and Peter is just about to turn around and speed home so he can hide, but the door opens before he can even knock and Johnny's standing on the other side. He looks almost nervous, a very strange look on Johnny Storm. He grins at Peter, surprised and out of breath, almost like he hadn't been expecting him to actually show up and had come running to answer the door as soon as Reed's alarms or whatever had gone off. Suddenly, Peter feels rather guilty about trying to leave. 

"Hey, Web Head! I'm glad you made it all right. Come on in," Johnny says, holding the door open and gesturing him inside. 

Johnny's not in his uniform, wearing instead a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. It makes Peter feel even sillier in his outfit. As soon as the front door is closed, he turns to face Johnny properly. If he weren't wearing his mask, they'd be making eye contact. "Is there somewhere private here? Somewhere we could talk?" 

"Oh. Yeah, of course. Of course we can talk. Follow me," he says, turning towards one of the many hallways and leading Peter down it. 

In retrospect, Peter should have probably made it sound a little less dramatic, so Johnny wouldn't panic and think this was Peter dumping him before they even got together properly, but he's having a pretty stressful time about this, too, so he's not doing very well at being comforting. When Johnny's pulled him aside into a quiet, empty bedroom, Peter puts down his backpack and takes a deep breath to gather up the nerve. "So, I think I should tell you who I really am. My secret identity, I mean." 

"Oh. I know how important this is to you, Spidey. You don't have to tell me. Not if you don't want," Johnny assures him. 

Peter nods, grateful, even though he knows it would just be impractical to keep it secret at this point. "It'll have to come out eventually, right? Besides, it would look silly if we went out to places and I was in full costume all the time. Just... promise me you won't freak out, okay? And that you'll give me a chance?" 

"Give you a chance? I like you a lot. You can be sure of that. That's not going to change because of whatever you look like under your mask," Johnny promises. "I'm not that shallow!" 

"Yeah, well...See, the thing is... The thing is, you kind of already know me," Peter explains. He cringes one last time and then decides this is better done like a band aid, so he just reaches up and rips off the mask. There. No going back now. 

Johnny's eyes widen. He steps forward to get a closer look, probably wondering if he's been punked or something. "...No way. Parker? Peter Parker is Spiderman?" 

"The one and only," Peter says, laughing weakly. He definitely feels like a disappointment now. "I know it's unexpected, but... yeah. I'm Spiderman. I guess I should have probably told you before you agreed to go out, considering you know me as Peter, too, but... Sorry. It's just all been kind of a mess, you know?" 

"It took you long enough to realize we'd been flirting the entire time, Parker. Don't worry, I'm not too surprised that it took you a second to catch up to the rest," Johnny promises, chuckling. He reaches up and touches Peter's chin, then his cheek, then his hair, like he's still not entirely sure this is real. 

"You can, uh, you can call me Peter, you know? Not Parker. Or, I guess Spidey and Web Head are still fine, so long as we're not outdoors," Peter offers. Because while he figures that Johnny knows pretty much means the rest of the Fantastic Four will know soon, he's not entirely keen on the rest of the world finding out just because Johnny slipped up and called him the wrong pet name in public. 

"Peter's good," he agrees, grinning. "I like Peter. And I'll be good about this, I promise. Won't go and shout your name in the middle of fighting Doc Ock or something." 

"Yeah. That'd be pretty awkward," Peter laughs. "So. With that out of the way. I'd love to take you on a date now. Um... Maybe a stay in date this time? It'd be kind of weird if Spidey walked in and some strange kid walked out, but... Next time, I'll take you out properly. That's a promise." 

"A promise, huh?" Johnny grins and nods. "I'll hold you to that. C'mon, we'll steal Ben's nice cuts of steak and have a rooftop barbecue." 

And with that, Johnny leans forward to kiss Peter's cheek, grabs his hand, and leads him back out of the room and towards one of the many common areas in this building. Peter's so caught up just being happy and excited about everything that he almost forgets to change out of his suit and into his civvies. The rest of the team will find out soon anyway, he's sure, but he feels a little ridiculous anyway. As ridiculous as he can feel right now, at least, when he's so happy he wants to do cartwheels all over the place. 

He might have been a bit slow on the uptake, but boy is he glad for someone finally bringing to his attention that he was, in fact, flirting with Johnny all along. (Not that he'll ever tell MJ and Harry. They'd get absolutely insufferable.) 

****

A few weeks later, Peter is sure that he's completely, hopelessly in love with Johnny. And Johnny feels the same, even if he's much cooler than Peter about it and not quite so smitten like a teenager. Actually, Peter thinks they might have been in love for a long while now, having fallen into it at some point among all the shared missions and simply never realizing it because they're ridiculous like that. But that's not the important thing right now. The important thing is that they've finally realized it and the two of them are pretty much inseparable when they aren't busy with work or school or saving the world. Their friends had quickly grown from thankful that they'd come to their senses, to exasperated at having to constantly walk in on them with their hands all over each other. Or waxing poetic about one another when they're separated. 

Obviously, since everyone in their lives seems to be so tired of them, they have to go the next best route. And considering how they'd originally gotten together, what's better than an online post announcing to the world that they're together now? Johnny's the one who actually makes it, since he's better at this whole social media presence stuff, but Peter's more than happy to play along. It's a cute picture of the two of them, up on the Yancy Street headquarters roof, both in their uniforms, and looking just beat up enough post battle that it's charming instead of scruffy. Johnny's standing behind Peter and leaning around him to press a kiss to Peter's still masked face. Peter, like he usually is around Johnny these days, is grinning so wide under his mask that the wrinkles are evident even in the photo. It's a nice photo. Peter thinks it might be one of his favorites so far, but he knows he and Johnny have a long future ahead of them, full of adorable, incredibly instagrammable photos. 

@blazingjstorm: Sad to say no more thirst traps from either of us for a while. We save it all for when we're in person with each other ;) That's right, the rumors are true. I snagged myself a cute little spider. Love you @yourfriendlyneighbor!


End file.
